Black Lights
by SnowWolfeh12
Summary: Danielle Ruben is the new girl with a world-wide past with no idea how to fall in love. When she falls for Matthew Bane, things get out of hand when she finds out he has a secret. Things take a turn for the worst when she finds out she has a secret too.
1. The Beginning

In the beginning, God created man; or so we think. Well, I've been told that He also created something else. Something that every person, young and old, search for. Some dream about it, others go out and find it. But others, some people like me don't know where to begin.

I can say that I've searched high and low, in and under, above and below, even across the globe. My mother tells me that when I find him, I'll know. What does that even mean? When I find him I'll know? I swear my mom is getting crazier by the day.

Everyday, I sit on the swing in my backyard and almost like it's in slow motion, I swing back and forth, thinking about the girl I could grow up to be and the man I would marry.

_But that's years away_, I tell myself. As I swing back and forth, in slow motion, the sun catches my long hair and the wind blows through it. The field behind my oak tree swing, the wheat within its grasp, swaying with the wind and glistening in the sun.

With my head back and my arms holding the rope, I close my eyes, wondering when my prince will come. I guess the States are not my favorite place to live, but I have to say, it is more beautiful than my hometown of London, England. Living on the country-side, with the weird American accent I have-I know. I just said I was from England, but if you've lived everywhere I have, you learn to pick an accent and stick with it.

I think of how much fun my younger siblings have with their simple toys. Pinwheels, dolls, and books are simple to everyone but me. In my family, we waste nothing, own literally nothing and are still happy. I guess living in the community that we do can change a family in many ways. An Amish Community. Do everything themselves, rely on themselves, and serve the Lord. I think it's garbage, but I've learned to accept their ways and try to grasp why they do it for a living.

School is something I've always excelled in. I've been in about 50 different schools across the world in the 13 years I've been able to go to school. Can you guess how old that makes me? If you can't guess it, I'll tell you later.

For the first time in my life, we're setting down, for good. And my only hope and dream I have: find love in the most unlikely places.


	2. First Day of School

Boy, I tell you, school, is driving me insane. I'm not really looking forward to walking through those big metal doors into what will probably be hell, I sigh, trying to remain optimistic as I try to figure out what to wear today. I stand in front of my mirror, feet brushing the carpet as I place several different outfits in front of my, judging myself in each. I groan and toss the outfits aside. I race towards my closet, desperate to look my best. I guess you could say that I probably looked like one of those kids on a cartoon who rummages through their closets and is throwing random things out behind them and it makes a big pile on the floor.

Standing, with a big pile of clothes and shoes behind me, I reach for my hanging tops. First, I take a light green blouse and place it over my bra and grab a pair of short jean shorts. I go back to the mirror. I make different poses and make funny faces. I have to laugh at myself for acting so serious about my outfit choices and how everyone will judge me. Why should I care if anyone judges me? Why should it matter how other people look at me when I know I'm beautiful all over?

I smile at my current outfit: a light blue elbow-length sleeved shirt with several different colored designs, short jean shorts, sperris, and a white and black striped fadorra on my head. I took off the fadorra and walked over to my bathroom. I was met my a very clean white sink, silver faucets, black tiled floor, glass walled shower, and white toilet. I looked into the mirror, reached down and wet my tooth-brush. I shook the brush out and put tooth paste on it and began to thoroughly brush my white teeth. I hummed a song in my head through the three minutes that were required to properly brush your teeth. When I was finished, I spit in the sink, washed out the sink, flossed and used mouthwash. When I was finished with repairing my higene, I smiled at myself, watching my reflection in the mirror.

Next, I walked over to my cabinet on the far side of my bathroom. I opened the door and reached in and grabbed my curling iron. I then walked back to my sink, unwinding the cord. Plugging the cord into the outlet and turning the iron on, I walked out of my bathroom to grab some earrings. I chose my favorite pair: flowers with different blue colored stones as the petals. Placing them in my ears, I walked back into the bathroom. I took the curling iron in my hand and went to work, making big curls in my long dark brown hair. I made sure that the curls were even and not too loose. Then, brushing through my hair, I fixed the ones that were done less to my satisfaction.

I shut off the curling iron, unplugged it and let it cool down while I went back to my room and added a white lily clip to the side of my hair. I added several banglets, a big stoned ring to my right index finger and a black watch with a zebra colored face onto my left wrist. As I placed it on, I checked the time, 7:18 A.M. Grabbing my fadorra, I placed it on my head. I then moved to the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed a pair of flip flops that were on the top, slipped them on and checked myself in the mirror again. I fixed the fadorra and adjusted the lily clip. I hurried back to the bathroom and put away my curling iron and raced down the stairs.

I burst through the kitchen lined with hardwood flooring and I grabbed my backpack off the table, placed my lunch money in my pocket. I frantically made sure that I wasn't missing anything before I composed myself. I took a deep breath and walked into the hallway to grab my car keys from the glass bowl on the table by the door. I made sure to lock the door behind me as I headed to my car. I walked carefully down the brick steps and across the stone driveway to my car. I unlock it and toss my backpack onto the passenger side. I close my door and put the keys in the ignition. As my car warmed up, I put on my seat belt and put the car in reverse. I backed out of the driveway and turning the wheel, I drove towards school.

I began breathing hard as I drove through the streets. I hoped that I'd make a good first impression as I walked through those big metal doors, but all I had to worry about at the moment was how my car would fit in with other high school students'. Before I start school, I'll tell you what kind of car I have: a yellow 08' GT Mustang.

See what I mean?


End file.
